Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena
by mrumley02
Summary: Book 4
1. All Aboard

**Chapter 1 - Percy**

I was sitting on a bench with those gorgeous grey eyes, the grey eyes of Annabeth to be exact. I asked, "What do you think the prophecy means?" "I d-d-d-don't know" said Annabeth in a shaky voice I recited the prophecy in a weird tone

_Seven Half Bloods must answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An Oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

The seven half-bloods are thought to be

_Perseus Jackson_

_Annabeth Chase_

_Hazel Levesque_

_Frank Zhang_

_Jason Grace_

_Piper McLean_

_Leo Valdez_

…

The next day the seven set out on the Argo II. We all arrived in L.A. a day later, I went to Annabeth and spoke "Nervous?" a nod was her only reply.

"This is Supreme Commander Valdez speaking we are arriving in Los Angeles right" THUMP "now."

"Give a man a warning will ya Hephasty," Jason said with a giggle

We all slept on the Argo II that night. I found out everyone else got to a cabin before I even made it out of the Dining room. I walked down the hallway and saw Annabeth, "I see you had an appetite tonight," I replied with a smirk "in here" she whispered and dragged me to a room. "You are sleeping here tonight as I will not let you sleep out there" "Okay" I yawned, got a pillow and fluffed it on the floor. "Not there" she snapped, "well where should I sleep than?" she gestured next to here in her Queen sized bed. "Really, are you sure?" "Purer than the water from the River Styx" She said. I hopped into bed with her and mouthed the words _Love you _and then we fell asleep.


	2. LA Los Angeles

**Chapter 2 – Percy**

We arrived in Los Angeles and went into the secret entrance to the Underworld. Well you could't say it was secret because there was a neon sign that said:

U

N

D

E

R

W

O

R

L

D

\/

Therefore, we entered and said to the Deciding Judge that we needed to see Hades we were guided by some very harsh skeletons until we saw Nico in front of the pit of Tartarus "hey" I said and he jumped and took us to Hades palace so we didn't have to worry about the skeletons

…

We came out of the palace with gloomy heads, all he could tell us was that we picked the right Half-bloods that Gaea is awakening on the morning of the winter solstice which was in a week that the oath was between the cursed, the sky and the enemy. I suggested that the cursed was the sky holder right after me that was Atlas, the sky, Ouranos and the enemy is Gaea obviously, he also told us that the doors of death are thought to be in an apartment near Olympus at the Empire State Being he gave us a riddle:

_The total of the of the doors and floors_

_Is 6,084_

_However, all may seem lost at the time_

_Ouranos 5,000 feet in the sky_

_To bear this curse and Oath withstand_

_The one with Legend Hero ship Grand_

_The door of mother needs the love_

_And in between thy feet above_


	3. I am who

**Chapter 3 Percy's POV**

On the way back from Hades realm, we saw a black mass coming from the sky. A hour later the mass came closer to the ground and out came a handsome looking man with black skin and stars and planets on his body, in his eyes were miniature suns with a glowing orange ring around them. "I have an announcement to make" said the being and we were all snapped out of our staring and dreamy mode. "Nebulous, my son" "who" I replied "and who are you" I continued, "I am Chaos, creator of all, ruler of the Universe and father to Nebulous," he said pointing to me at the last bit. "I am who" I started but when a Dracenae attacked I immediately pulled out Anaklusmos (Riptide) and with a slash he turned to golden dust and returned to Tartarus. Then it hit me '_why would a Dracenae be alone'_ I returned to reality when I was stabbed in my back, my old Achilles spot and I started dying instantly. I thought of Annabeth, I would never see her again and then I was out cold with this in my mind" Κωννεκθ

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw this in my mind Κωννεκθ and it reminded me of Percy, and then I fainted, I would never see him again.

**Chaos' POV**

I saw Nebulous dye and I started crying, when all of a sudden all the empousai and dracenae backed off and disappeared into the earth. (Gaea)


	4. We Are One, But We Are Many

**Chapter 4 – 3rd Personal POV**

Annabeth and Percy woke up to lots of shouts, screams and hugs but the one thing that caught Percy's eye was Chaos and the tears in the suns that Percy now noticed were moons

**Annabeth's POV**

I did not even look at Percy yet I knew he was looking at Chaos and so I did too. _That is weird I have never read Percy's thoughts before_. Then Chaos said, "I see you have the eternal connection" "What?" "You and Percy must marry immediately but you will no longer be known as Annabeth just like Percy is known as Lord Nebulous you will be known as Lady Tsagaglalal." "Huh." "Just hurry I will teleport us there, but you…" He pointed to Percy "…must propose like it was normal, OK!" and in a flash of blinding light we were gone without a single word from anyone.

…

Selina Beauregard squealed after we revealed our Engagement although Poseidon and Athena just frowned. Chaos came in a portal like earlier and told everyone the name changes and the biggest secret of all: "Nebulous is my Son and Tsagaglalal is my Daughter-in-law" water hit Chaos' face everyone turned to Poseidon "don't believe me?" Chaos asked, he then tapped Percy's shoulder and his body turned exactly like Chaos' body.

…

My name is _Tsagaglalal (Annabeth) Chaos_ and my husband is _Nebulous (Perseus) Chaos_ we are both Immortal and Control all the Elements:

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Water_

_Fire_

_Time_

_Aegir (Knowledge)_


End file.
